


I Am Not Broken!

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caring Oliver, Early Arrow Season 2 with a twist, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of jealous Oliver, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set early in Season 2, Felicity breaks her leg and Oliver freaks out a bit





	I Am Not Broken!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanoffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoffic/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend fanoffic! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

When Felicity agreed to join his crusade the one thing Oliver promised Diggle was he would take care of her. He truly meant it but didn’t realize how terrifying it would be to see her in danger until the Dodger put an exploding collar around her neck. Once he was able to free Felicity, he swore never again. Never again would this amazing woman be hurt on his watch.

 

When Oliver arrived at Queen Consolidated that morning he was sad to see Felicity’s desk empty. He loved how she was always there before him, greeting him with a smile most days when he arrived. She texted this morning to say she was running late as she had a doctor’s appointment. But he missed her.

 

Oliver was seated at his desk reading a report when he heard the ding of the elevator arriving on his floor. He hopped up, eager to greet Felicity.  What he saw stopped him in his tracks. He stepped outside his office to see Felicity hobbling toward him on crutches, one winter boot and a large bag that kept slipping off her shoulder. He snapped out of it, rushing toward her. “Oh My God, Felicity! You’re broken! Here let me take your bag. Can I help you? Do you want my arm? Why didn’t you call? What happened?”

 

*****

 

Felicity seriously thought about calling in sick to work. She never called in sick. In fact, she wasn’t even sick, she just needed a day. A day to veg in her pajamas, eating crappy food and catching up on her shows. She really just needed a break. The freezing rain that had coated her window with ice did not make going out anymore appealing. 

 

It was Friday, she could do it for one more day. She pulled herself out of bed, got dressed, the sooner she went in the sooner she could come home and relax. No Arrow Cave tonight. Tonight would be just for her. Her indecision about going to work made her late, now she was rushing. She just stepped out of her door when she went down. She heard the crack of the bone as she smacked the pavement. 

 

First, she just sat there, feeling sorry for herself, so should have called in sick. She didn’t last there long as the pavement was cold. She hauled out her cell phone to call a cab as driving to the hospital was no longer an option. Now she really was going to be late. She sent a quick text to Oliver saying she had a doctor’s appointment, she really didn’t want him to worry.

 

She was lucky the ER was not busy that morning, she was able to see a doctor quickly. It was determined she did not need surgery, they would just set her leg and put a cast on it. “Great! Thanks so much, doctor.”

 

She was able to leave the hospital with her pink cast and crutches. Why was it that you could now choose multiple colours for casts but crutches still sucked? Oh well, time to head to work.

 

******

 

“Oliver, yes, you can take my bag. I can manage the rest, no I’m not broken, just my leg in two places. I slipped when I left my apartment this morning. I’m in going to be in a cast for the next little while.” Felicity finally made it to her chair, she basically fell into it, heaving a sigh of relief. “Oh, I’m going to need a box.”

 

“A box?” Oliver was so confused but at this point, he would get her the moon if she so desired.

 

“Yes, a box. I need to elevate my leg.” She pointed down at the cast. “Don’t worry, this will not impact my ability to work.” 

 

“I think we can do better than a box. How about an ottoman?” Oliver looked at her hopefully.

 

“Whatever. It’s really not worth you going out to spend money on something. This is temporary.” Right now Felicity was so tired, she was tempted to ask for a bed.

 

Oliver was worried. Felicity looked so tired and shaken. He should have been there to protect her. “Felicity, please don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t look so great. Maybe we should get you home. When you come back on Monday, you ottoman will be here.”

 

“Oliver, you are very sweet but right now I’m too tired to move. Plus, I just got a taxi here, the second taxi of the day, I at least need to stay awhile to make it worth the money. I’ll just get things started here.” Felicity leaned forward to turn on her computer, she nearly fell out of the chair due to the weight of the cast. “Oops!” She caught herself just in time.

 

Oliver picked up Felicity’s phone, dialed, “hello Digg, can you meet us at the car. Felicity is broken, we need to take her home.”

 

Felicity grimaced. She was not broken. Did the man not listen?!

 

*****

 

Oliver managed to get Felicity back to her apartment in one piece or at least in the piece she was in when she arrived at the office. 

 

He helped arrange her on the couch with her favourite blanket, tea, remote control and book. “Is there anything else you need?”

 

“Oliver, I’m fine! Go back to work it’s all good here.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Are you sure?” Oliver really didn’t want to leave if there was something he could be doing to help.

 

“I am sure. Remember you have that important meeting coming up later today with Applied Sciences, you need to sell them on the ideas I gave you.” Felicity would be pushing him out the door if she could stand without crutches.

 

“Okay, but I’ll be in touch. If you need anything…” Oliver looked around the room to make sure everything was within reach for Felicity.

 

“I’m fine. Now go!” Felicity tried to shoo him away. It was sweet that he cared so much, the man felt guilty even when it wasn’t his fault. Plus, if he keeps this up she might get the wrong impression.

 

Oliver opened the door to reveal an attractive man on the other side. “Hello.” Oliver used his deepest voice possible. Who was this man appearing on Felicity’s door?

 

“Hi! Felicity in?”

 

Oliver starred this guy down. He was in no way good enough for Felicity.

 

“Joe, is that you? I can’t see through Oliver.” Felicity called out from the couch.

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Joe tried to get past Oliver into Felicity’s apartment. Oliver wasn’t moving a muscle.

 

“Oliver! Let Joe through, please” Felicity narrowed her eyes.

 

Oliver moved further back into Felicity’s apartment.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver. “You can go now, Oliver. Joe’s here.”

 

Oliver nodded. He walked out closing the door behind him. Who the hell is Joe??

 

Oliver walked toward the car where Diggle waited. 

 

“I thought you were going to be right out?” John had come into Felicity’s but left when he thought Oliver was leaving.

 

Oliver ignored John’s comment. “Did you see that guy?”

 

Diggle looked back at Oliver in the backseat. “What guy?”

 

Oliver could barely contain his anger. “Joe Somebody. Mr. Perfect looking who just went into Felicity’s apartment. He’s not good enough for her. We should do a background check on him. Felicity deserves a nice guy.”

 

“Woah,” Diggle just held back his chuckle as he knew Oliver wouldn’t appreciate it at this moment. “We don’t know Felicity’s dating this guy, maybe he’s a friend. Also, I’m pretty sure she would have already done a background check herself. Our Felicity is a smart girl.”

 

“Probably,” Oliver shrugged, looked down at his feet. “Let’s get back to work.” Then he mumbled, “I’m still going to check him out.”

 

*****

 

Felicity’s tablet was dying. The one thing she forgot to grab when Oliver was here was her charger. Now she was going to have to hobble her way back to her bedroom to find it. She ate a Pop-Tart to build up her strength for the mission.

 

“Okay, Smoak you can do this! You can get off the couch!” She gave herself a pep talk. She had only gotten up once since Oliver left for a bathroom break, it was a workout.

 

“One, two, three” She counted out loud then boosted herself up with her good leg. She wobbled, then collapsed back down into the couch. She whined, tried again, successfully launching herself off the couch. “I’ll get better at this,” she told herself.

 

While she was in her room, she thought she heard the door open. She looked around for her baseball bat. It was her weapon to protect herself. Oliver and Digg were always saying she should move to a better area but she liked her place. She had a nice super, Joe, who even came to apologize about her fall. He was hot too, too bad he didn’t see her that way. She heard the noise again, grabbed the bat. Although, she wasn’t sure about her ability to fight back with the crutches.

 

Felicity slowly made her way out of the bedroom. She put the bat underneath her arm, bad idea it turned out. The bat fell on her good foot. She quietly said every curse word she knew to ease the pain. She listened again.

 

Oliver walked down the hallway to her. “Felicity! There you are! I called out to you but when you didn’t respond I thought you must be in the bathroom. Are you okay?”

 

“Oliver! No! I’m not okay. She scared the crap out of me. I dropped a bat on my foot! It really fracking hurts! What are you doing here?” Felicity was both relieved and overwhelmed at the same time.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Oliver scooped her up bridal style, carrying her back to the couch.

 

“Oliver! You don’t have to do that. I’m heavy.” Felicity didn’t know what to do with her hands, she leaned into him due to fear of falling, it was totally the fear of falling not the opportunity to drink in Oliver’s unique smell which always made her toes curl.

 

“No, you are not too heavy. Here let me put you down, I’ll go back and get your crutches.” Oliver gentled placed Felicity back on the couch. He loved how she cuddled into him. After sadly having to put her down he turned to go back for her crutches. 

 

“Oliver,” Felicity grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.

 

“Yeah?” He turned to look down at her. She was wearing a black skirt with a green t-shirt that said “Chris Pine, There is No Other Chris,” she must have changed earlier out of her tight fitted work dress.

 

“I need my charger cord from my room it’s right next to my bed, it’s white, that’s what I meant to do when I got up.” She smiled at him sweetly.

 

“Charger cord, I’m on it. Anything else?” Oliver looked down at her, she looked tired and pale but he wasn’t going to say anything. It didn’t go over so well earlier. At least Joe wasn’t here.

 

Felicity thought for a moment. Man, was she tired. All from trying to get from her living room to her bedroom. “Maybe one of the pillows from my bed?”

 

“On it.” Oliver left and quickly returned. He had Felicity lean forward, he placed the pillow behind her head. He found an outlet, plugged in the charger before handing her the other end. 

 

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled at him sweetly. “You know, I gave you that key for emergencies. You didn’t need to come back. Not that I’m not happy to see you…” Felicity blushed giving her cheeks some colour.

 

“I consider you being hurt to be an emergency but I’m very sorry I scared you. I brought by some groceries. Including those frozen pizza things you like.” Oliver screwed up his face. “Thought I’d make you some supper and soup so you don’t totally live on take-out.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver,” Felicity mumbled.

 

Oliver could see Felicity was losing a battle with much-needed sleep. “How about you take a nap, while I make dinner. I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity smiled as her eyes closed.

 

*****

 

Oliver let Felicity sleep for a few hours, despite dinner being ready. She looked like she needed it. She was so beautiful and important to him. She deserved someone better than Joe.

 

Felicity woke up on her own to see Oliver in the chair across from her looking at her. “What are you doing?” She said quietly, still half asleep. “Oww” She looked down at her leg. She had forgotten for a moment.

 

Oliver looked concerned. “Waiting for you to wake up for dinner. Did the doctor give you anything for the pain?”

 

“Yes, but I didn’t fill the prescription. Wanted to get to work. I have some Aleve, I can take that.” Felicity hated to get up but she needed the bathroom, also she didn’t want Oliver rooting around in there looking for pills.

 

Oliver noticed she was trying to get up. “How about you let me carry you to the bathroom. Make use of me while I’m here. That way you can avoid the digging in of the crutches. After dinner, I’ll add some extra padding to them for you.”

 

Felicity nodded. “Okay, I’ll let you carry me around. As long as you don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“Felicity, I promise it’s not a problem.” Oliver picked her up, knowing this was not all altruistic, he loved the feeling of holding her in his arms. He left her in the bathroom. She would call out when she was ready to come back.

 

Oliver quickly dished up the chicken stew he’d made. He turned off the soup so he could store it before he left. He brought their bowls of stews over to the coffee table with utensils. Then got them both glasses of water.  

 

“Oliver!” Felicity called out to Oliver, a little embarrassed that she was calling to him from the bathroom. 

 

Oliver appeared in the bathroom doorway with a smile on his face. “Ready?”

 

Felicity nodded. Oliver picked her up, they headed back to the living room.

 

“Oh, Oliver that smells so good. I didn’t know you could cook.” Felicity smiled. She blew on her stew to cool it down.

 

“I dabble. I hope you like.” Oliver began to eat.

 

“You more than dabble. This is amazing!” She continued to eat.  “So, how did the meeting go?”

 

“I think it went well.” Oliver got up, headed back to the kitchen coming back with pieces of bread, butter and knives. “The meeting was short but when you are better I’d like you to speak at the next meeting. You know more about the techy stuff than I do.” Oliver buttered a piece of bread, handed it to Felicity.

 

“Thanks for the bread and for saying I should speak. Although, I’m not sure they will be interested in hearing from an executive assistant.” Felicity looked away shyly.

 

Oliver quickly took Felicity’s hand, he moved his chair closer to the couch so they could eat together. “Felicity, you are so much more than an executive assistant. Your brain and your education did not disappear because you are temporarily helping me out. I want you to do stuff like this, speak at meetings, so when you switch to a position that is more of your calibre everyone will already know how amazing you are.”

 

Felicity’s welled with tears. “You really think I’m amazing?”

 

Oliver nodded. “I do.” And before he could stop himself, “way too good for that guy Joe.”

 

“Joe?” Felicity shook her head. “Oh, you mean the super? Joe’s the superintendent, besides he’d never look at me that way. Why were you worried about him?”

 

Oliver suddenly felt very foolish. “Well, he came by…and knew you…”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but tease. “So, you think every guy that knows me is dating me? Wow. I must really get around.” She laughed. “But in all seriousness, you did see him, right? Super hot. Super hot is what I call him actually.  Guys like that, don’t like girls like me….so you don’t need to worry about me. Sweet though.”

 

Oliver was angry now. He put his bowl on the coffee table, stood, began to pace. 

 

Oh no, Felicity had only been joking she hadn’t meant to make Oliver mad. After he’d been so nice. “Oliver, I’m…”

 

Oliver cut her off. “Girls like you?! Felicity, don’t you see you are the BEST girl. Of course, guys like him are interested in you - hell, all guys are interested in you. Please, believe me. You are one in a million. Joe is just not worthy of you. Hell, I’m not worthy of you.”

 

What?! Did Oliver just say he wasn’t worthy of her? “Oliver,” Felicity leaned forward to grab his arm. “Oliver, come sit next to me please.”

 

Oliver sat down, she could see he was still upset. Felicity grabbed his hands, held them. “First, I want to say I appreciate your kinds words.”

 

“They aren’t just words, I meant them, Felicity!” Oliver was trying to calm down. He needed her to understand how amazing she is. How could she not know?

 

“Okay, you meant them.” She squeezed his hands again. “But the part where you said you weren’t worthy of me.” Felicity felt Oliver, beginning to pull away. “No, stay, I need you to hear this. You are worthy of me. You seem to think I’m amazing, which is very flattering but it is also how I feel about you. Oliver, you are amazing. You are worthy of any woman lucky enough to date you.”

 

Oliver looked down at her timidly. “Really?”

 

Felicity nodded. “Really.”

 

Suddenly Oliver could no longer resist. “Felicity, would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

Felicity smiled. “Yes.”

 

Oliver could not stop smiling Felicity Smoak agreed to a date with him. “We could go tomorrow, then he looked down at her leg.”

 

“Hey, eyes up here buddy. Remember, I am not broken - just my leg. I would love to go out with you tomorrow. It will just have to involve sitting, okay?” Felicity smiled up at him.

 

“Okay.” Oliver smiled. “Would you like me to carry you into your bedroom for the night?”

 

“I think we should save that for tomorrow night.” Felicity winked at him. “I’m pretty comfortable here on the couch, I think I’ll stay.”

 

“Okay,” Oliver kissed her on the forehead. He got up, cleaned up the kitchen, put the leftovers in the fridge. 

 

When he looked back into the living room he could see she was already sleeping. The colour was coming back in her cheeks. No, she was not broken at all. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
